The Life and Times of Johnny 13
by 177624601
Summary: How Johnny 13 became the man he was when he died, how he met Kitty, and their untimely deaths. Rated M for language, substance abuse, and death. Please review.
1. 1985

I love you all, and reviews will help me write more. I do it all for you folks! I do my best for the readers!

I was watching the episode "13" today (which is ironic, since earlier today I was watching "Lucky in Love", another Johnny 13/Kitty based episode), and I felt like giving Johnny a bit of a back-story, as well as a real last name.

Disclaimer: I don't own Johnny 13, Kitty, the Mansons, or Amity Park, but that's it. Oh, I also don't own NY, NY, but that's for a whole other reason.

A/N: I use a few references to the number thirteen, even going so far as to have Johnny 13's birth month be December (I know December's the twelfth month, but that was as close as I could get)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_MOM! DAD! WATCH OUT! _Johnny Trent woke up screaming, cold beads of sweat dripping down his face. He closed his eyes and saw the headlights again. He would go through periods where he relived that night, particularly after a night of heavy drinking. Times were different back then. Johnny was sober. Johnny was clean. Johnny was happy.

_**Flashback**_

Johnny Trent was born 12/13/1972 in Hartford, CT (A/N Same hospital as me, only different month, date, and year). He was a good kid. Raised in New Haven, his parents made sure he hung out with all the right kids and he always defended everyone, from his closest friends to his most distant acquaintances. Whenever he was put on the honor roll, which was quite often, his parent bought him a little something. However, they made certain not to spoil him (They left that to his grandparents).

Him and his friends were always doing things together. Eating at the same lunch table, playing at recess. He was even in all sorts of extracurricular activities with his freshman friends, having been moved up a grade the previous year.

He loved his parents, and they loved him. They raised him to be a little gentleman, holding the door for the ladies, helping them out of the car, manners, and so on. Johnny was also warned him about drug abuse, including alcohol and tobacco, and all sorts of other wicked things. They made sure that he was given the best education, even when they weren't there, so they sent him to a very prestigious boarding school, Roger Sherman High School for Boys, sending him a care package once a week.

Place: New York, New York

Date: December 13, 1985

Edward and Alice Trent were out on the town with their son, Johnny, for his thirteenth birthday. While not as wealthy as, say, the Mansons of Amity Park, CA, they definitely weren't middle class. Connecticut natives, they had decided to take Johnny to New York City for his birthday weekend (The four most important birthdays in a boy's life: 13th, because he officially becomes a teenager, 16th, because he can legally drive, 18th, because he's a legal adult, and 21st, because he can drink legally).

Earlier that day they had taken him to see the matinee showing of "Back to The Future." That night, they had taken him shopping at F.A.O. Schwartz and Macy's, buying him every toy he wanted. After that, they went to the North American Museum of Natural history, followed by a dinner at Tavern on the Green. When they had finished their meals, they took him to see the latest Broadway smash, "Cats." That night as they drove home, Johnny was far too excited to sleep in the car.

"You know, it just had to freezing rain tonight!" Said Edward behind the wheel.

"Maybe we should stop for the night." Alice suggested.

"No, honey, we're almost home."

Johnny was just dozing off when he saw a pair of headlights swerving all over the road.

"MOM! DAD! WATCH OUT!" He yelled as felt himself being jerked forward, passing out as he hit his head on the driver's seat. The last sounds he heard were the smash of shattering glass and the groan of twisting metal.

_Ugh. My head is swimming._ Johnny said as he started to wake up. "Mom?" he muttered. "Dad?"

"He's waking up." Johnny heard a male voice say as the figures came into focus, the soft beep of the EKG machine in the background.

"Where am I?" Johnny asked as he opened his eyes. He looked around at the barren room.

"I'm Dr. Hopkins, and you're in the Emergency Room at New York-Presbyterian Hospital. You were in a pretty bad accident. You've been unconscious for over a week. I just have to ask you a few things: 1. How many fingers am I holding up?"

"3" Johnny answered correctly.

"Very good. 2. Who's the President of the United States?"

"Ronald Reagan."

"Correct. 4. What's your name?"

"Jonathan Trent. Where are mom and dad, can I see them?" Johnny asked hopefully.

A look of pity flashed across Dr. Hopkins' face. "I'm sorry, Jonathan. There was nothing we could do. They were pronounced dead on arrival. Your godparents have been alerted. They will take you to your new home tomorrow."


	2. 1986

It had been a little over a year since the deaths of Edward and Alice Trent, and it hit Johnny hard. During the winter and summer, he lived with his uncle Eric and Aunt Mallory, but the rest of the year was still being spent at Roger Sherman High School for Boys, where his parents' deaths had severely affected his choice of friends. He still had many of his old friends, but now he also ran with a rougher crowd. These days he spent his non-school nights partying and his Saturday and Sunday mornings wondering what he had done that he couldn't remember, and regretting what he did remember.

Flashback to Johnny's first party:

"Yo, Dwayne! 'Sup?" Johnny asked one Friday night.

"It's all good in da hood, man. Enjoying the party?"

"Not really."

"What's wrong, dude?"

"I don't know anyone here, man."

"Dude, chillax. Why don't you meet my friend Sam?" he asked, handing Johnny a bottle of Samuel Adams

"What the hell. Over the lips and past the gums, look out liver here it comes" Johny said as he took a swig.

The only thing he remembered the following day was that he had spent the whole night before driving a stark white bus.

End flashback.

It was that night that officially sent his life into a downward spiral.


	3. 1987

"Johnny, I was thinking that this year, for your 15th birthday, we should go see that new Broadway show, 'Les Miserables'." Uncle Eric suggested.

With that, Johnny broke into a cold sweat. "No way, man. I can't go back there, not during winter."

"Johnny, it's been two years. You've got to get over your parents' deaths."

"They died on my _13th_ birthday, which happens to be the _13th _of December." Johnny said, emphasizing the two numbers, having become extremely superstitious over the past two years.

"Johnny, thirteen is just a number, that's all. Breaking a mirror won't give you seven years of bad luck, if you meet a black cat, you won't die, and so on."

"What about uncle Tom?"

"Uncle Tom's death was an accident."

Tom Trent was a builder. One day last year, while helping build a house, he walked under a ladder, only to have a full can of paint fall right on his head, killing him instantly. Johnny had even seen it personally. Come to think of it, every death he had witnessed since that night seemed to have been caused by what could have been considered an omen, only deepening his depression further.

"Whatever."

"If you're gonna be like that, fine. Be that way, mope around, just don't do it here!"

"Are you kicking me out?"

"Unless you change your tune."

"Fine." He said, a fake smile on his face.

Later that night, Johnny phoned Dwayne.

"Hello?"

"Dwayne, it's Johnny."

"What up, dawg?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to start a band with me doing lead vocals."

"Put me on the guitar and you're on. What you gonna call it?"

Johnny milled his uncle's words over in his head. "How about 'Johnny 13 and the Unluckies'?"

"I like it. It has a kind of Motown feel to it."

Finally things were looking up for Johnny Trent or, should I say Johnny 13?


	4. 1988

A/N This chapter contains some very harsh language and extremely high tension. You have been warned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By senior year of High School, Johnny 13 had officially lost all of his truest friends, having replaced them with kids from the dangerous crowd, the wrong side of the tracks. The only true friend he had left was his best friend, Jeffrey Wainright, and even then their relationship had grown threadbare. Johnny had totally ruined his own life, and there was nothing Jeff could do but sit back and watch as his roommate and best friend in the world drank, smoked, and screwed himself into an early moral and physical grave. What was worse was that Jeffrey hadn't noticed until it was just a little too late.

"Johnny, wake up, it's time for class."

"I can't, I have a splitting headache."

"Gee, I wonder why." Jeff said sarcastically as he held up a bottle of tequila.

"Oh, God, not another lecture."

"Yes, Johnny, another lecture. Johnny, I can't let you do this to yourself, man. All you do is drink like a fish, smoke like a chimney, get so baked you can't even pee straight, and sleep with any hoe you can find."

"Listen, you're not my dad…"

"No, but I'm your best friend and I care about you! I don't want you to wake up one day and realize you've wasted your life! You need to get your shit together, man."

"Who do you think you are, telling me what to do?"

"Listen, you little shit! My little brother was hit and killed by a drunk driver! He was riding along on his tricycle when out of nowhere a car jumped the curb and hit him! Had he survived, he would have been a freshman this year. You don't know what it's like seeing your kid brother get hit by a car doing 150 mph. Every day I thank God I'm alive."

"Yeah, well my parents were killed because the road was covered in ice! A car was careening out of control and hit them! Sometimes I relive that night in my dreams, that's why I wake up screaming and drenched in sweat! I don't know or care wether the guy behind the wheel was drunk or not, all I know is death is a part of life…"

"So that justifies unnatural deaths, does it? An icy road is beyond human control, drunk driving isn't."

"You don't care about me. Why did I ever call you my friend?"

"Those guys are _not_ your friends. If they were, they wouldn't let you kill yourself like this. JONATHAN TRENT, GET BACK HERE!" he yelled as his roommate stormed out. That was the last time they would ever speak as friends. That evening Johnny moved out of their dorm and in with his "friend", Ramón Gonzalez.


	5. 1989

Having graduated last year, Johnny moved out of his uncle's home and got his band an agent, as well as a record producer whose other clients included superstar Ember McLain. Their first paid gig was in Vegas as the opening act for the Rolling Stones. Unfortunately, as with his other friends, Johnny's alcohol addiction cost him his bandmates. One night in Reno, he actually stumbled out on stage drunk as they were opening for Aerosmith.

"We can't have you doing this, man." Ramón told him.

"I've said it before, and I'll say it again, Ramone," Johnny said as he laid spread eagle in the back of the team bus with a half naked groupie sleeping on his chest, "SHUT UP!" he yelled as he threw an empty bottle of Captain Morgan he had been holding at his drummer. The girl woke up, put her jeans back on, and ran out of the bus "You sound just like my old roomie, Jeff Wainright."

"Well, maybe Jeff had a point. Johnny, the guys and I had a talk last night. We don't want a reprise of the Aerosmith incident, so we're sending you into rehab."


	6. 1990

Almost one year to the day later, Johnny was declared sober and fit to reenter society. When he got back, his band threw him a surprise welcome back party at a local bar they had rented out. As a gift for successfully completing rehab, his band mates presented him with a Harley Davidson with the number 13 painted on the sides.

"AWESOME! You guys are the best, man. So, what'd you guys do while I was gone?"

"We stayed around, playing gigs in local bars and shit, singing all the same old songs. We had to keep the fans away with a stick. It got so bad, we had to start playing at places with chicken wire between us and the audience." Said Jake Mathers, their backup singer.

"So who sang lead vocals?"

"That was me."

They partied all night long, listening to songs from Lynyrd Skynyrd, Def Leppard, KISS, the Rolling Stones, Led Zeppelin, you name it. They made sure that, in order to help support Johnny, the only drink they'd ever have again was nonalcoholic beer. I mean, what would "Johnny 13 and the Unluckies" be with out Johnny 13? The band had been his idea anyway.

Later that night they picked up a couple pizzas, some soda, and some nonalcoholic beer. They ordered a hotel room, where they watched 70's horror flicks till the sun came up.


	7. 1991 pt 1

One week after his 19th birthday, Johnny heard a knock on the door of his Hartford, CT hotel room.

"Who is it?"

"It's Ember." Johnny may have been rock star, but that didn't mean he didn't have a sympathetic soul, and he could tell she needed comforting.

"Come in." he said, opening the door, noticing her goth makeup streaked with tears. "What's wrong?

"This." She said as she whipped out the latest issue of "Rolling Stone" magazine, which featured an article about her breakup with her boyfriend, British pop star Tony Weiss.

"Ember, these magazines make things like this up all the time because they know the public will eat it up."

"No, it's not because they made it, I'm sad because it's true. You see, he hadn't called in two weeks, whereas I usually talk to him once a day. Anyhow, I found out that him and I were both playing in Boston this week, so I found out where he was staying. I went to his hotel room, only to find some Japanese girl naked in his bed. I broke up with him right then and there."

"Why don't you sleep her tonight? I'll sleep on the couch."

"I'll stay, but you don't need to sleep on the couch."


	8. 1991 pt 2

A week later, and Johnny found himself alone in his hotel room, his bandmates having gone off to visit relatives and kin. Johnny wanted to go home, he really did. The question was, would they let him back after he'd gone off and mace his way in the world. Truth be told, he wasn't even sure if they still lived in the same place, since he hadn't spoken to them since he left school.

Quietly, Johnny slipped into his warm army jacket his uncle had given him as a graduation present and walked across the dark room, out into the hallway, and made his way outside into the pale blue morning, the crisp air snagging the breath from his lungs. Calmly, he wandered down the street, looking for something warm for breakfast, preferably followed down by some coffee, hot chocolate, or maybe a spiced apple cider. _Yes, a nice warm cup of hot apple cider. That should hit the spot._ He thought to himself as he wrapped his coat around himself like a bat's wings.

Finally, after almost a quarter of an hour, he found a little mom-and-pop bakery run by a little old Italian lady where he bought himself a small loaf of ciabatta bread. Walking out with his loaf, he hobbled over to a Dunkin' Donuts for some hot cocoa. From there he ordered a taxi to Central Park, where he knew he wouldn't be hounded by fans. Not that he didn't love his fans, he just wanted to sit and think and be alone for now. He strolled through the area until he found a bench near a statue of a dog that had helped deliver some kind of medicine to Alaskan children in the twenties.

As he sat and ate and drank, he noticed a pigeon, lying on its side, unmoving. _Poor little guy_, Johnny thought, _He probably almost made it through the night._ It was then that he heard a soft cooing on the ground before him, a hungry, obviously ill-fed pigeon staring up at him, its gaze switching alternately from him to his bread. "Is that your mate?" Johnny asked, gesturing to the deceased. "Probably was. Anyway, here's something for your troubles." As Johnny absent-mindedly tore piece after piece of bread and tossed it towards his companion, he thought ot the dead pigeon and his own uncle. What if he died and his uncle didn't know it? What if something had happened to his uncle? He had to reestablish connection. When he had finished his paltry meal, he found a pay phone, dropped in a coin, and dialed. _Please let this be the right number,_ he thought to himself.

"Hello?" Johnny breathed a sigh of relief when a familiar voice came over the phone.

"Uncle Eric? It's me, Johnny."


	9. 1991 pt 3

The next week, and Ember was in court for two counts of first degree murder. You see, her ex and his latest girlfriend, Michelle Higurashi, were killed in when his band's bus exploded three days before. The only evidence was Ember's latest song, "Remember." When asked, Ember explained the song.

"Shyeah, ok, sure. Tony and I usually talked everyday. However, September 30th was the first of two straight weeks in which he didn't call. Two weeks later I found out he was playing Boston, so I thought I'd pay his hotel room a visit.

I went there and knocked on his door. 'Ember! Look, this is a really bad time.' He told me. I was about to say how worried I'd been when all of a sudden I heard a girl's voice saying 'Tony, come to bed.' He tried to stop me, but I barged in anyway and saw that Japanese slut sitting in his bed. I ran out yelling 'You will remember!'"

"Ms. McLain, here in lines 14-17, you state 'Your heart, your heart abandoned/You're wrong, now bear the shame. /Like bad dreams in cold December/Nothing, but ashes remain...' Could you please explain what you mean?" the lawyer for the city of Hartford asked.

"You think that I did it because I wrote it in a song? That's like an author killing people so she can have a plot for a book. I wrote it out of anger, it was an empty threat."

"Ms. McLain, where were you on the night of the bombing?"

"I was with Johnny 13 that night. Him and I had dinner and then went to the movies. We saw 'Silence of the Lambs.'"

"Thank you, you may step down. Your honor, I'd like to call my next witness."

"Would Johnny 13 please take the stand?" Replied the honorable Judge Maxwell Armstrong.

"Place your right hand on the bible and your left hand in the air." The bailiff instructed Johnny "Do swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?"

"I do." Johnny stated.

"Mr. 13, where were you on the night in question?" The prosecuting lawyer asked

"Spending Christmas with my family." He said, telling the truth.

"But Ms. McLain said you were spending the evening with her. Is that not true? I remind you, you _are_ under oath."

"What she said is not the truth. You can call my aunt Mallory and uncle Eric if you want, they'll vouch for me."

"So, what you're saying is that, if I call them, they'll say 'Yes he was here.' is that it?" Asked the judge.

"Yes, your honor. Their number is 1-860-555-1665."

"Hello is this Eric Trent?" The judge asked from his quarters as a man's voice came over the other end of the phone.

"Yes, who may I ask is calling?"

"This is Judge Maxwell Armstrong, calling on behalf of your nephew, Johnny 13."

"Oh, God what'd he do this time?"

"Actually, it's regarding his girlfriend. She said that the two of them were together Christmas Eve, but he said he was celebrating Christmas with you and your wife, is that true?"

"Yes, it's true; he was with Mallory and I the night in question."

"How does the jury find the defendant?" Judge Armstrong asked as he sat back down at the bench.

"We find the defendant, Ms. Ember McLain, guilty on both counts." Replied the foreman.

"Ember McLain, I sentence you to ten years in prison." He said, banging the gavel.

"I hate you, Johnny 13! I HATE YOU!" She yelled as she was being escorted out the door.

"Don't drop the soap in the shower!" he replied.

(A/N: I'd like to remind everyone that reviews are encouraged. I'd also like to thank acosta perez jose ramiro for being my most loyal reviewer.)


	10. 1992 pt 1

"So, did you hear that your ex got out of jail yesterday?" said Eddie Pontmercy, second guitarist for the Unluckies.

"Let me guess: turned into a bat and flew away in the dead of night." Johnny said ironically.

Eddie chortled at that. "No, she was granted parole."

"Oh, that's just _great_."

_Knock knock_

"I wonder who that is." Johnny said as he opened the door to his Orlando hotel room revealing Ember.

"Johnny! I missed you so much!" she hugged him and buried her face in his chest.

"Yeah, well that makes one of us."

"What?"

"Ember, you tried dragging my name through the mud. What's worse is that you lied under oath. I may have done a lot of shit in my life, but even I'd never do something as bad as all that! We're through!"

"Fine. If I can't have you, no one can. You will remember my name!" She said as she ran out the door.

"Ok. That was weird."

"You ever consider getting a restraining order against her?" Eddie asked. "Hey, what's she doing under the van?"

Johnny looked up and could see that Ember was attaching something to the chassis.

_Something's not right about that._ "Eddie, I'll be right back. Call the police."


	11. 1992 pt 2

Quiet as a church mouse, Johnny snuck up, bent down and grabbed Ember by the ankle. Startled, she turned around on her stomach with catlike stealth, but he grabbed her other ankle and dragged her out from under the vehicle, wriggling and screaming into the night for help. She finally managed to yank one of her legs free and kick him in the jaw, dropping and landing on her front. Ember got to her feet, but before she could run away, she felt one of his hands grab her wrist.

"You're not getting away from me!" He yelled. Thinking how she could use that to her advantage, she tore the front of her shirt open.

"Help! Call the police! Johnny 13 almost raped me!"

_Oh, shit._ Johnny thought to himself. _There is no way I can get out of this without making me look worse._

(A/N: I was gonna put more in there, but I thought I'd end on this little cliffy)


	12. 1992 pt 3

"Johnny 13?" the cop asked outside the holding cell in the police station.

"Yeah?"

"You're free to go."

"Why?"

"Ember failed the polygraph test. Also, we found this attached to the bottom of your car. It had her fingerprints all over it."

"What is it?"

"It's a car bomb. We searched her computer, and it turns out she got the instructions on how to build one off some website." He said, unlocking the door. "Before you go, could I get you to sign a couple of autographs? One's for my son Butch, who just loves your music, and the other's for my daughter Cassandra, who thinks you're the hottest guy since Johnny Depp."

"Sure, I'd love to. I hate those stars who forget that they wouldn't be anywhere without their fans." He said as he took the flash cards from the officer and wrote "To my biggest fan, Butch. Johnny 13" on one and "To my girl, Cassandra. Johnny 13" on the other.

As Johnny rode back to his hotel room in a cab, he noticed the truck behind him driving a little too fast. _Wait a minute;_ he said to himself, _I recognize that license plate. It…_ He was sent flying into the front seat as the van rammed into him, rendering him unconscious.

He awoke dazed and tasting copper. _Blood._ He thought. The next thing he noticed was that he was naked and chained by his wrists and ankles to a wooden bed.

"Ah, you're awake. Good evening." Ember said, wearing nothing but a slinky nightgown and lighting some candles.

"Evening?"

"You've been out for twenty-four hours or so. I rented this cottage just for us. Now let's have some fun." She said, grabbing his crotch. With that he broke free of his restraints.

"No, forget it. You're nuts, you hear me? You. Are. A. Psycho." He said, rummaging for his clothes.

"Nobody refuses Ember McLain!" She said as she dug her talons into his back, piercing the flesh.

"GET OFF ME!" he yelled as he grabbed her wrist and threw her into a judo flip, knocking over some candles on the pine wardrobe, setting it ablaze. Paying no attention to the fire, she got up, only to be punched below the ribs, knocking the wind out of her. Unable to breathe, she started to inhale the smoke that was quickly filling the room, as did he, being winded from the fight.

"He's coming around." Johnny heard someone say as he opened his eyes and saw that he was lying on the ground with a blanket wrapped around him. "Hey, Johnny. My name's Edward Fontaine, I'll be your doctor." Said an old man whose happy, kindly face was etched from years of care.

"You know me?"

"Who doesn't know Johnny 13? My grandkids are huge fans of yours."

"Hey maybe later, when I'm feeling better, we can take some photos of you and I to show them. In the meantime, where's Ember?" _Why am I asking him this?_ Johnny asked. _She tried to rape me and I nearly died getting out of there._ A look of sorrow replaced the happiness on Dr. Fontaine's face.

"I'm sorry, Johnny." He said. "By the time we got here, she had died of asphyxiation."

Though Johnny may not have known it, the world had not seen the last of Ember McLain.


	13. 1993

_**End flashback**_

Johnny wasn't alone in his bed. Having just received a rude wake up call, she also let out a huge scream.

"Johnny, what's wrong?" asked an attractive girl about his age with wild green hair.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"We met last night at the party." Johnny remembered something about a birthday party that his friends had thrown for someone in the band.

"What's today's date?" he groaned putting a hand to his head in pain.

"It's the 14th. You really _did_ have too much to drink last night, didn't you?"

"I must have." He replied, remembering the fact that the birthday party last night was _his_.

"My names Kathleen Erickson, but my friends call me Kat."

"Wait, you're not another groupie, are you?"

"No, my cousin Eddie hooked us up last night, remember?"

"No, or else I wouldn't have asked." He said playfully. "Say, you wouldn't happen to have anything to make this hangover go away, would you?"

"I'll be right back." She said as she got out of bed, put a long t-shirt on over her topless form, and walked towards the door.

"Kitty got a nice tail." Johnny muttered, checking her out. "What say you and me go out for a drive tonight, just the two of us on Lucky, my motorcycle?" he asked as she walked back in with some Advil and a glass of water.

"I'd like that." She said as he washed the pills down. That night, as the two of them were leaving Denny's, Kitty remembered she left her purse at their table. "Don't go anywhere."

"I won't, Kitten." He said as he leaned against his bike awaiting her return. "Ready?" He asked as she approached, purse in hand. Just as she was coming closer, he saw a black cat cross between them. _No, it must have been the fact that it was backlit that made it _look_ black._ He reassured himself.

"Ready." She said, climbing over the back seat

"Then let's go." He felt the engine rumble to life in his hands. They drove for what felt like hours, along highways and byways, just the two of them. "I hear the city lights look beautiful from the cliff. Want to go see?"

"Sure." So away they drove. They had only been driving along the side of the cliff for about half an hour before something black darted across their path. "Johnny, look out!" Kitty screamed as Johnny swerved, busting through the guardrail that separated them from the abyss below.

"Shadow," said one of the Observers, "for the murders of Kathleen Erickson and Jonathan Trent, you are hereby ordered to be his slave for all eternity."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: Ember had nothing to do with their deaths, just to clear the air. BTW, the ghosts (including Ember) aren't actually their souls, but their likenesses, copies made of them posthumously, which is what I feel your typical "haunted house" type ghosts are. Also, I'd like to remind everyone that any types of reviews are encouraged. I hope you enjoyed my story! I would like to thank L'ange-Sans-Ailes for making this my most reviewed story as of 8/18/2006.

P.S. Notice how many chapters there are. (Grins evilly) Muah-ha-ha-ha.


End file.
